1. Field
Embodiments as broadly described herein may relate to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator that may store items in an internal compartment, closable by an internal door.
2. Background
A refrigerator may store items at a temperature lowered by cold air generated by a freezing cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator. Such a refrigerator may include a freezer compartment for storing items in a frozen state therein and a refrigerator compartment for storing items at a relatively low temperature. A Kimchi refrigerator may preserve items such as Kimchi and vegetables in a fresh state. One or more doors may be connected to a predetermined portion of a case of the refrigerator by a hinge to rotate to open and close a front of the case. Additionally, a drawer type door may be coupled to a front of a drawer that is slidably received in the case. A plurality of shelves may be provided in the various compartments.